1. Field of the Invention
Applicants' invention relates to a device for administering carbon dioxide and air to a patient, and method for same. More particularly, it relates to a carbon dioxide delivery device acting in concert with an oxygen or ambient air delivery device, to provide a combination of the two to a patient.
2. Background Information
The inhalation of carbon dioxide is known to have a number of beneficial effects. It relaxes smooth muscle tissue which, in the region of the lungs, causes bronchiodilation. Increased levels of carbon dioxide inhibit mast cells from releasing histamine, thus helping decrease inflammation and allergies. It shifts the oxy-hemoglobin curve to the right thereby helping to more efficiently deliver oxygen to the tissues. It increases the threshold required for nerve stimulation thereby decreasing muscle tension and pain, and relieving mental stress. It also can help the lungs' defense against pneumococci infections by acidifying the lung tissue.
As shown by Buteyko, asthma is correlated to low levels of carbon dioxide in the bloodstream and chronic hyperventilation (which causes excessive carbon dioxide loss), and that it can be reversed by teaching patients to breathe slowly, thereby increasing the carbon dioxide level in the bloodstream. It is believed that, in time, the higher level of carbon dioxide in a patient's bloodstream causes the respiratory center of the patient's brain to become less sensitive to blood carbon dioxide, thereby allowing greater levels of carbon dioxide to accumulate in the body before respiration is initiated. The slow breathing method requires time and patient compliance in order to succeed. Unfortunately, many patients lack the discipline required.
Twenty to thirty (20-30) inhalations of carbon dioxide at levels of 30% carbon dioxide and 70% pure oxygen has been proposed by Meduna for treatment of a variety of physiological and psychological disorders. This ratio is designed to result in the patient's loss of consciousness.
Many adults have low carbon dioxide levels (known as hypocapnia). Hypocapnia may be assessed using a capnograph or through blood work. Patients with hypocapnia may experience any or all of its effects, including increased pain, anxiety, insomnia, sleep disorders and asthma, but may not know that their symptoms are related to a common cause. Thus, one objective of the present method of inhaling carbon dioxide as applied to asthma patients is to raise the patient's baseline carbon dioxide, making an asthma attack and/or other hypocapnic disorder less likely.